Besar a un ángel (Adaptación)
by Caro Blackthorn
Summary: Adaptación del libro Besar a un ángel de la autora Susan Elizabeth Phillips a los personajes de Cazadores de Sombras de la autora Cassandra Clare.
1. Argumento y sobre las autoras

ARGUMENTO:

La hermosa y caprichosa Clary Fray puede ir a la cárcel o casarse con el misterioso hombre que le ha elegido su padre. Los matrimonios concertados no suceden en el mundo moderno, así que... ¿cómo se ha metido Clary en este lío?

Jace Wayland, tan serio como guapo, no tiene la menor intención de hacer el papel de prometido amante de una consentida cabeza de chorlito con cierta debilidad por el champán. Aparta a Clary de su vida llena de comodidades, la lleva de viaje con un ruinoso circo y se propone domarla.

Pero este hombre sin alma ha encontrado la horma de su zapato en una mujer que es todo corazón. No pasará demasiado tiempo hasta que la pasión le haga remontar el vuelo sin red de seguridad... arriesgándolo todo en busca de un amor que durará para siempre.

* * *

SOBRE LA AUTORA:

Susan Elizabeth Phillips es autora de numerosas novelas que han sido bestsellers del New York Times y se han traducido a varios idiomas. Entre ellas se cuentan Toscana para dos y Ella es tan dulce, publicadas por Vergara, y Este corazón mío, por Zeta Bolsillo.

Phillips ha ganado el prestigioso premio Rita, y mereció en dos oportunidades el premio al Libro Favorito del Año de Romance Writers of America. Romantic Times la hizo acreedora del Career Achievement Award, un premio a su carrera literaria. Ella confiesa que comenzó a escribir por pura casualidad. Trabajó como profesora de instituto hasta que por cuestiones laborales, tuvo que trasladarse con su familia a Nueva Jersey donde conoció a Clare, una amiga con la que le gustaba comentar sobre los libros que leían y que la animó a escribir un libro juntas por diversión.

Aunque al principio nadie hubiera dado nada por ellas finalmente la obra de Justine Cole (pseudónimo elegido por Susan y su amiga) vio la luz y fue publicado en 1983 con el título The Copeland Bride. Aunque no es de sus mejores libros Susan reconoce sentirse muy orgullosa de él ya que supuso todo un reto para Clare y ella.

Posteriormente, Clare se trasladó de ciudad y Susan decidió continuar su carrera como escritora en solitario... convirtiéndose en todo un referente en la literatura romántica contemporánea. Vive en las afueras de Chicago con su marido y sus dos hijos.

* * *

SOBRE LA AUTORA:

CASSANDRA CLARE, nació el 27 de Julio en Teherán, hija de padres estadounidenses. Antes de cumplir diez años de edad vivió en Suiza, Inglaterra y Francia. En sus años de instituto vivió en Los Ángeles y en Nueva York, donde trabajó en varias revistas de entretenimiento. Empezó a trabajar en su novela Ciudad de hueso en el año 2004, inspirada en el viaje urbano por Manhattan. Esta saga de libros ha sido propuesta para una película.

Antes de la publicación de Ciudad de hueso, Clare era conocida como escritora de fanfiction bajo el seudónimo de Cassandra Claire, muy parecido al que usa en la actualidad. Sus obras principales fueron La trilogía de Draco, que trata sobre una biografía del personaje ficticio de Draco Malfoy, perteneciente a la serie de libros Harry Potter y El Diario muy secreto, basada en la historia de El señor de los anillos. Claire fue considerada una gran fanática entre la comunidad de seguidores de Harry Potter y fue reconocida en varios periódicos, pero también ha sido acusada de plagio.

Clare adoptó el seudónimo de La bella Cassandra, en el que basó una novela épica durante el instituto.


	2. Capitulo I

**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de las autoras Cassandra Clare y Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Clary Fray había olvidado el nombre de su novio.

—Yo, Clarissa, te tomo a ti... -Se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Su padre los había presentado unos días antes, aquella terrible mañana cuando los tres habían ido a por la licencia matrimonial. Después él se había esfumado y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta hacía sólo unos minutos, en el dúplex que su padre poseía al oeste de Central Park, cuando había bajado a la sala donde ese mediodía estaba celebrándose aquella apresurada boda.

Clary casi podía sentir la enérgica desaprobación de su padre, que se encontraba a su espalda, pero eso no era nada nuevo para ella. Lo había decepcionado incluso antes de nacer y no importaba cuánto lo hubiera intentado, nunca había conseguido que cambiara de opinión sobre su hija.

Se arriesgó a mirar de reojo al novio que el dinero de su padre había comprado. Un semental. Un auténtico semental de estatura imponente, constitución delgada pero fibrosa y extraños ojos color ámbar. A la madre de Clary le habría encantado.

Jocelyn Fray había muerto el año anterior, en el incendio de un yate cuando dormía en brazos de una estrella de rock de veinticuatro años. Clary ya podía pensar en su madre sin sentir dolor y sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que el hombre que estaba junto a ella hubiera sido demasiado mayor para Jocelyn. Debía rondar los treinta y cinco años y su madre solía fijar el límite en veintinueve.

Tenía el pelo rubio y unos rasgos cincelados que harían que su cara pareciera demasiado bella si no fuera por la mandíbula firme y el ceño amenazador. Los hombres que poseían ese brutal atractivo habían atraído a Jocelyn, pero Clary los prefería más maduros y conservadores. No por primera vez desde que la ceremonia había comenzado, deseó que su padre hubiera escogido a alguien menos intimidante.

Intentó tranquilizarse recordándose que no iba a tener que pasar más que unas pocas horas con su nuevo marido. Todo acabaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de exponerle el plan que se le había ocurrido. Por desgracia, el plan conllevaba romper unos votos matrimoniales que ella consideraba sagrados y, dado que no solía tomarse sus promesas a la ligera —en especial los votos matrimoniales, —sospechaba que eran los remordimientos de conciencia la causa de su bloqueo mental.

Empezó de nuevo, esperando que el nombre le viniera a la mente.

—Yo, Clarissa, te tomo ti... —La voz de Clary se apagó.

El novio en cuestión no le dirigió ni una simple mirada y, por supuesto, tampoco intentó ayudarla. Permaneció con la vista al frente, y las inflexibles líneas de aquel duro perfil le provocaron a Clary un cosquilleo en la piel. Él acababa de formular sus votos, así que tenía que haber pronunciado el dichoso nombre, pero la falta de inflexión en su voz no había traspasado la parálisis mental de Clary y no se había enterado.

—Jonathan —masculló su padre detrás de ella, y Clary pudo deducir por el tono de su voz que apretaba los dientes otra vez. Para haber sido uno de los mejores diplomáticos de Estados Unidos no se podía decir que tuviera demasiada paciencia con ella.

Clary se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, diciéndose que no tenía otra alternativa.

—Yo, Clarissa… —tragó saliva —te tomo a ti, Jonathan… —volvió a tragar saliva — como mi horrible esposo.

Hasta que no escuchó la exclamación de Maryse, su madrastra, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. El semental volvió la cabeza y la miró. Arqueaba una ceja rubia con leve curiosidad, como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído correctamente. «Mi horrible esposo.» El peculiar sentido del humor de Clary tomó el control y sintió que le temblaban los labios.

Él alzó las cejas, y esos ojos profundos la miraron sin una pizca de diversión. Resultaba evidente que el semental no compartía sus problemas para contener una risa inoportuna.

Tragándose la histeria que crecía en su interior, Clary miró rápidamente hacia delante sin disculparse. Al menos una parte de aquellos votos había sido honesta porque él, sin duda, sería un esposo horrible para ella. Finalmente, el bloqueo mental desapareció y el apellido del novio irrumpió en su mente. Wayland. Jonathan Wayland. Era otro de los rusos de su padre.

Como antiguo embajador en la Unión Soviética, el padre de Clary, Valentine Morgenstern, tenía infinidad de conocidos en la comunidad rusa, tanto allí, en Estados Unidos, como en el extranjero. La pasión de su padre por la ancestral tierra que lo había visto nacer se reflejaba incluso en la decoración de la habitación donde se encontraban en ese momento, en las paredes azules —tan comunes en la arquitectura residencial de su país, —la chimenea de ladrillos amarillos y la multicolor alfombra kilim. A la izquierda, sobre un secreter de nogal, había un par de floreros de cobalto ruso y algunas figuras de cristal y porcelana de las Colecciones Imperiales de San Petersburgo. El mueble era una mezcla de art déco y estilo Victoriano que, de una extraña manera, armonizaba con la estancia.

La gran mano del novio tomó la de Clary, mucho más pequeña, y ella sintió la fuerza que poseía cuando le puso la sencilla alianza de oro en el dedo.

—Con este anillo, yo te desposo —dijo él con voz severa e inflexible.

Ella contempló el sencillo aro con momentánea confusión. Por lo que podía recordar, acababa de entrar en lo que Jocelyn denominaba la fantasía burguesa del amor: el matrimonio. Y lo había hecho de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado posible.

—... por el poder que me otorga el estado de Nueva York, os declaro marido y mujer.

Clary se tensó mientras esperaba que el juez Jeremiah invitara al novio a besar a la novia. Cuando no lo hizo, supo que había sido una sugerencia de Valentine para ahorrarle la vergüenza de verse forzada a besar esa hosca y recia boca. No entendía cómo su padre había pensado en ese detalle, que sin duda se les había pasado por alto a todos los demás. Aunque no lo admitiría por nada del mundo, Daisy desearía haberse parecido más a él en ese aspecto, pero si no era capaz de encargarse ella sola de los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida, ¿cómo iba a ocuparse de unos simples detalles?

Sin embargo, detestaba sentir lástima de sí misma, de modo que apartó a un lado ese pensamiento mientras su padre se acercaba a ella para besarle fríamente la mejilla como colofón de la ceremonia. Esperaba alguna palabra de afecto, pero tampoco se sorprendió al no recibirla. Incluso consiguió no sentirse dolida cuando él se apartó.

Valentine señaló al misterioso novio, que se había acercado a las ventanas que daban a Central Park. Los había casado el juez Jeremiah. Los otros testigos de la ceremonia eran el chófer, que había desaparecido discretamente para atender sus deberes, y la esposa de su padre, Maryse, que destacaba entre los demás con aquel cabello negro oscuro y aquella característica voz ronca.

—Felicidades, cariño. Formáis una bonita pareja Jonathan y tú. ¿No te parece, Valentine?— Sin esperar respuesta, Maryse abrazó a Clary, envolviéndolas a las dos en una nube de perfume almizcleño.

Maryse simulaba sentir un cariño sincero por la hija ilegítima de su marido, y aunque Clary era consciente de los verdaderos sentimientos de su madrastra, reconocía el mérito de Maryse guardando las apariencias. No debía de ser fácil para ella enfrentarse a la prueba viviente del único acto irresponsable que Valentine había cometido en su vida, incluso aunque hubiera sido veintiséis años antes.

—No sé por qué has insistido en ponerte ese vestido, querida. Sería perfecto para una fiesta, pero no para una boda. —La mirada crítica de Maryse evaluó con severidad el caro vestido dorado de Clary, con el corpiño de encaje y el bajo bordado, que acababa unos quince centímetros por encima de la rodilla.

—Es casi blanco.

—El dorado no es blanco, querida. Y es demasiado corto.

—La chaqueta es muy discreta —señaló Clary, alisando las solapas de la prenda de raso dorado que le caía hasta la parte superior del muslo.

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. ¿No podías haber seguido la tradición y ponerte algo blanco? ¿O haber escogido al menos algo de seda?

Ya que ése no iba a ser un matrimonio de verdad, Clary pensaba que, de haber tenido en cuenta la tradición, se estaría recordando a sí misma que estaba vulnerando algo que debería haber sido sagrado. Incluso se había quitado la gardenia que Maryse le había prendido en el pelo, aunque ésta se la había vuelto a colocar en el mismo lugar poco antes de la ceremonia.

Sabía que Maryse tampoco aprobaba los zapatos dorados, que parecerían unas sandalias romanas de gladiador si no fuera por el tacón de diez centímetros. Eran terriblemente incómodos, pero al menos era imposible confundirlos con unos zapatos tradicionales de raso.

—El novio no parece feliz —susurró Maryse. —No me sorprende. ¿Por qué no tratas de evitar decir alguna otra tontería por ahora? Y te lo digo en serio, haz algo con respecto a esa molesta costumbre que tienes de decir lo que piensas.

Clary apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro. Maryse nunca decía lo que pensaba en tanto que Clary casi siempre lo hacía, y tal alarde de sinceridad molestaba a su madrastra. Pero Clary no era capaz de actuar con hipocresía. Tal vez fuera porque eso era lo único que sus padres tenían en común.

Dirigió una mirada furtiva a su nuevo marido y se preguntó cuánto le habría pagado su padre para que se casara con ella. La parte más irreverente de Clary se moría por saber cómo se había efectuado la transacción. ¿Dinero en efectivo? ¿Un cheque? «Perdón, Jonathan Wayland, ¿acepta American Express?» Mientras observaba al novio declinar una mimosa de la bandeja que le había tendido Min Soon, intentó imaginar lo que él estaría pensando.

«¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar antes de poder sacar a la mocosa de aquí?»

Jace Wayland echó un vistazo a su reloj. Otros cinco minutos más, decidió. Observó cómo el sirviente que pasaba con la bandeja de bebidas se paraba a adularla.

«Disfrútalo, señora. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedas volver a hacerlo.»

Mientras Valentine le mostraba al juez un samovar antiguo, Jace contempló las piernas de su nueva esposa, expuestas ante todo el mundo gracias a eso que ella llamaba vestido de novia. Eran delgadas y bien proporcionadas, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si el resto de ese cuerpo femenino, oculto a medias por la chaqueta, sería igual de tentador. Pero ni siquiera el cuerpo de una sirena lo compensaría de tener que casarse a la fuerza.

Recordó la última conversación que mantuvo con el padre de Clary.

—Es maleducada, atrevida e irresponsable —había dicho Valentine Morgenstern. —Su madre fue una mala influencia para ella. No creo que Clary sepa hacer algo útil. Por supuesto, no es todo culpa suya. Clary estuvo pegada a las faldas de su madre hasta que murió. Es un milagro que no estuviera a bordo del barco la noche que se incendió. Tienes que tener mano dura con mi hija, Jace, o te volverá loco.

Lo poco que Jace había visto de Clary Fray hasta ahora no le habían hecho dudar de las palabras de Valentine. La madre, Jocelyn Fray, había sido una modelo británica famosa hacía treinta años. Como los polos opuestos se atraen, Jocelyn y Valentine Morgenstern habían tenido una aventura amorosa cuando él comenzaba a destacar como experto en política exterior; Clary era el resultado.

Valentine le había asegurado a Jace que le había propuesto matrimonio a Jocelyn cuando ésta se quedó embarazada inesperadamente, pero ella se había negado a sentar cabeza. No obstante, Valentine había insistido en que siempre había cumplido con su deber de padre hacia su hija ilegítima.

Sin embargo, todo indicaba lo contrario. Cuando la carrera de Jocelyn había comenzado a desvanecerse, se había convertido en asidua de fiestas y saraos. Y donde quiera que Jocelyn fuera, Clary la acompañaba. Al menos Jocelyn había tenido una profesión, pensó Jace, pero Clary no parecía haber hecho nada útil en la vida.

Mientras miraba a su nueva esposa con más atención, observó algún parecido con Jocelyn. Tenían el mismo color de pelo, pelirrojo como el fuego, y sólo las mujeres que no salían de casa podían tener esa tez tan pálida. Sus ojos eran de un verde inusual. Pero Clary era más menuda —también parecía más frágil— y no tenía los rasgos tan marcados. Por lo que recordaba de viejas fotos, el perfil de Jocelyn había sido casi masculino, mientras que el de su hija era mucho más suave, especialmente en la pequeña nariz respingona y en aquella boca absurdamente dulce.

Según Valentine, Jocelyn tenía un carácter fuerte, pero era corta de entendederas, otra cualidad que la pequeña cabeza hueca con la que se había casado parecía haber heredado. No era exactamente la típica chica bonita y tonta —era demasiado culta para eso—pero a él no le costaba imaginársela como el caro juguete sexual de un hombre rico.

Jace siempre había elegido con cuidado a sus compañeras de cama, y aunque le atraía ese pequeño cuerpo, prefería otro tipo de mujer, una que fuera algo más que un buen par de piernas. Le gustaban las mujeres que fueran inteligentes, ambiciosas e independientes y que no se guardaran nada para sí mismas. Podía respetar a una mujer que lo mandara a la mierda, pero no tenía paciencia con lloriqueos y pataletas. El mero hecho de pensar en eso hacía que le rechinasen los dientes.

Al menos tenerla bajo control no sería un problema. Miró a su esposa y curvó una de las comisuras de la boca en una sonrisita sardónica. «La vida tiene maneras de poner a las pequeñas chicas ricas y mimadas en el lugar que les corresponde. Y, nena, eso es lo que te acaba de pasar.»

Al otro lado de la habitación, Clary se detuvo delante de un espejo antiguo para mirarse. Lo hacía por costumbre, no por vanidad. Para Jocelyn, la apariencia lo era todo. Consideraba que llevar el rímel corrido era peor que un holocausto nuclear.

El nuevo corte de pelo de Clary, a la altura de la barbilla y un poco más largo por detrás, era ligero, juvenil y delicado. A ella le había encantado desde el principio, pero le había gustado aún más esa mañana, cuando Maryse había protestado sobre lo inadecuado que era ese estilo para una boda.

Clary vio acercarse a su novio por el reflejo del espejo. Compuso una sonrisa educada y se dijo a sí misma que todo saldría bien. Tenía que ser así.

—Coge tus cosas, cara de ángel. Nos vamos.

A ella no le gustó ni un ápice aquel tono de voz, pero había desarrollado un talento especial para tratar con personas difíciles y lo pasó por alto.

—Bridget está haciendo un soufflé Grand Marnier para el convite de bodas, pero no está listo aún, así que tendremos que esperar.

—Me temo que no. Tenemos que coger un avión. Tu equipaje ya está en el coche.

Necesitaba más tiempo. No estaba preparada para estar a solas con él.

—¿No podemos coger un vuelo más tarde, Jonathan? Odio decepcionar a Bridget. Es una joya y hace unos desayunos maravillosos.

Aunque la boca del hombre se había curvado en una sonrisa, los ojos parecieron taladrarla. Eran de un inusual color ámbar pálido que le recordaba a algo vagamente estremecedor. Aunque no podía recordar lo que era, ciertamente la inquietaba.

—Mi nombre es Jace, y tienes un minuto para llevar ese dulce culito tuyo hasta la puerta.

A Clary le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él le dio la espalda y se dirigió a los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación con voz tranquila pero autoritaria.

—Espero que nos disculpéis, pero tenemos que coger un avión.

Maryse dio un paso adelante y le dirigió a Clary una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya. Alguien está impaciente por celebrar la noche de bodas. Nuestra Clary es un bocadito apetecible, ¿verdad?

De repente, a Clary se le fueron las ganas de tomar el soufflé de Bridget. —Me cambiaré de ropa —dijo. —No tienes tiempo. Estás bien así. —Pero...

La firme mano de Jace se posó en su espalda y la empujó resueltamente hacia el vestíbulo.

—Supongo que éste es tu bolso. —Ante el asentimiento de Clary cogió el bolsito de Chanel de la mesita dorada y se lo tendió. Justo entonces, el padre y la madrastra de Clary se acercaron para despedirse.

Si bien ella no pensaba llegar más allá del aeropuerto, quiso escapar del contacto de Jace que la conducía hacia la puerta. Se volvió hacia su padre y se odió a sí misma por el leve tono de pánico en la voz.

—Tal vez tú podrías convencer a Jace de que nos quedemos un poco más, papá. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar.

—Obedécele, Clarissa. Y recuerda que ésta es tu última oportunidad. Si me fallas ahora, me lavo las manos. Espero que hagas algo bien por una vez en tu vida.

Hasta ahora, siempre había soportado las humillaciones de su padre en público, pero ser humillada delante de su nuevo marido era demasiado vergonzoso y Clary apenas consiguió enderezar los hombros. Levantando la barbilla, dio un paso delante de Jace y salió por la puerta.

Se negó a sostener la mirada de su esposo mientras esperaban en silencio el ascensor que los llevaría al vestíbulo. Segundos después, entraron. Las puertas se cerraron sólo para abrirse en la planta siguiente y dar paso a una mujer mayor con un pequinés color café claro.

De inmediato, Clary se encogió contra el caro panelado de teca del ascensor, pero el perro la divisó. Enderezó las orejas, emitió un ladrido furioso y saltó. Clary chilló mientras el perro se abalanzaba sobre sus piernas y le desgarraba las medias.

—¡Quieto!

El perro continuó arañándole. Clary gritó y se agarró al pasamanos de latón del ascensor. Jace la miró con curiosidad y luego apartó al animal de un empujón con la punta del zapato.

—¡Mira que eres travieso, Mitzi! —La mujer tomó a su mascota en brazos y le dirigió a Clary una mirada de reproche. —No entiendo lo que le pasa. Mitzi quiere a todo el mundo.

Clary había comenzado a sudar. Continuó aferrada al pasamanos de latón como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras miraba cómo aquella pequeña bestia cruel ladraba hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en el vestíbulo.

—Parecía conocerte —dijo Jace cuando salieron.

—Nunca... nunca he visto a ese perro en mi vida.

—No lo creo. Ese perro te odia.

—No es eso... —ella tragó saliva, —es que me pasa una cosa extraña con los animales.

—¿Una cosa extraña con los animales? Dime que eso no quiere decir que les tienes miedo. -Clary asintió con la cabeza e intentó respirar con normalidad.

—Genial —masculló él atravesando el vestíbulo. —Simplemente genial.

La mañana de finales de abril era húmeda y fría. No había papeles pegados en la limusina que los esperaba junto a la acera, ni latas, ni letreros de RECIÉN CASADOS, ninguna de esas cosas maravillosas reservadas a las personas que se aman. Clary se dijo a sí misma que tenía que dejar de ser tan sentimental. Jocelyn se había metido con ella durante años por ser exageradamente anticuada, pero todo lo que Clary había querido era una vida convencional. No era tan extraño, supuso, para alguien que había sido educada con tan poco convencionalismo.

Se subió a la limusina y vio que el cristal opaco que separaba al conductor de los pasajeros estaba cerrado. Al menos tendría la intimidad que necesitaba para contarle a Jace Wayland cuál era su plan antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

«Hiciste unos votos, Clary. Unos votos sagrados.» Ahuyentó a la inequívoca voz de su conciencia diciéndose que no tenía otra opción.

Jace se sentó junto a ella y el espacioso interior pareció volverse pequeño repentinamente. Si él no fuera tan físicamente abrumador, ella no estaría tan nerviosa.

Aunque no era tan musculoso como un culturista, Jace tenía el cuerpo fibroso y fornido de alguien en muy buenas condiciones físicas. Tenía los hombros anchos y las caderas estrechas. Las manos que descansaban sobre los pantalones eran firmes y bronceadas, con los dedos largos y delgados. Clary sintió un ligero estremecimiento que la inquietó.

Apenas se habían apartado del bordillo cuando él comenzó a tirar de la corbata. Se la quitó bruscamente y la metió en el bolsillo del abrigo; después se desabrochó el botón del cuello de la camisa con un movimiento rápido de muñeca. Clary se puso rígida, esperando que no siguiera. En una de sus fantasías eróticas favoritas, ella y un hombre sin rostro hacían el amor apasionadamente en el asiento trasero de una limusina blanca que recorría Manhattan mientras Michael Bolton cantaba de fondo Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, pero había una gran diferencia entre la fantasía y la realidad.

La limusina se incorporó al tráfico. Ella respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, y olió el intenso perfume a gardenia en su pelo. Vio que Jace había dejado de quitarse la ropa, pero cuando él estiró las piernas y comenzó a estudiarla, Clary se removió en el asiento con nerviosismo. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, nunca sería tan bella como su madre, y cuando la gente la miraba demasiado tiempo, se sentía como un patito feo. Los agujeros de las medias doradas, tras el encuentro con el pequinés, no contribuían a reforzar su confianza en sí misma.

Abrió el bolso para buscar el cigarrillo que tanto necesitaba. Era un vicio horrible, lo sabía de sobra y no estaba orgullosa de haber sucumbido a él. Aunque Jocelyn siempre había fumado, Clary no solía fumar más que un cigarrillo de vez en cuando con una copa de vino. Pero en aquellos primeros meses después de la muerte de su madre se había dado cuenta de que los cigarrillos la relajaban y se había convertido en una verdadera adicta a ellos. Después de una larga calada, decidió que estaba lo suficientemente calmada como para exponerle el plan al señor Wayland.

—Apágalo, cara de ángel.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—Sé que es un vicio terrible y le prometo que no le echaré el humo, pero ahora mismo lo necesito.

Él alargó la mano detrás de ella para bajar la ventanilla. Sin previo aviso, el cigarrillo comenzó a arder.

Ella gritó y lo soltó. Las chispas volaron por todas partes. Él sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del traje y de alguna manera logró apagar todas las ascuas.

Respirando agitadamente, ella se miró el regazo y vio la marca diminuta de una quemadura en el vestido de raso dorado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Creo que estaba defectuoso.

—¿Un cigarrillo defectuoso? Nunca he visto nada así.

—Será mejor que tires la cajetilla por si todos los demás están igual.

—Sí. Por supuesto.

Ella se la entregó con rapidez y él se metió el paquete en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Aunque Clary todavía se estremecía del susto, él parecía perfectamente relajado. Reclinándose en el asiento de la esquina, él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos.

Tenían que hablar —tenía que exponerle el plan para poner fin a ese bochornoso matrimonio, —pero él no parecía estar de humor para conversar y ella temía meter la pata si no iba con cuidado. El último año había sido un desastre total y Clary se había acostumbrado a animarse con pequeñas cosas a fin de no dejarse llevar totalmente por la desesperación.

Se recordó a sí misma que aunque su educación podía haber sido poco ortodoxa, desde luego sí había sido completa. Y a pesar de lo que su padre pensaba, había heredado el cerebro de Valentine y no el de Jocelyn. También poseía un gran sentido del humor y era optimista por naturaleza, cualidad que ni siquiera el último año había podido destruir por completo. Hablaba cuatro idiomas, era capaz de identificar al diseñador de casi cualquier modelo de alta costura y era toda una experta en calmar a mujeres histéricas. Por desgracia, no poseía ni el más mínimo sentido común.

¿Por qué no había hecho caso del abogado parisino de Jocelyn, cuando le dejó claro que no le quedaría ni un centavo una vez que pagara las deudas que ésta había dejado? Ahora sospechaba que había sido el sentimiento de culpa lo que la había impulsado a asistir a todas aquellas fiestas durante los desastrosos meses que siguieron al funeral. Llevaba muchos años queriendo liberarse del chantaje emocional al que su madre la había sometido en su interminable búsqueda del placer. Pero no había querido que Jocelyn muriera. Eso no.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Había querido muchísimo a su madre y, a pesar de su egoísmo, de sus interminables exigencias y de su constante necesidad de reafirmarse en la belleza, Clary sabía que Jocelyn la había querido.

Se había sentido culpable ante la inesperada libertad que el dinero y la muerte de Jocelyn le habían proporcionado. Se había gastado toda la fortuna, no sólo en sí misma sino en cualquiera de los viejos amigos de Jocelyn que estuviera en apuros. Cuando las amenazas de los acreedores habían subido de tono, había extendido cheques para mantenerlos callados, sin saber ni importarle si tenía dinero para cubrirlos.

Valentine descubrió el derroche de Clary el mismo día que emitieron una orden de arresto contra ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad y del alcance de lo que había hecho. Tuvo que rogarle a su padre que le prestara dinero para mantener alejados a los acreedores, prometiendo devolvérselo en cuanto pudiera.

Valentine había recurrido al chantaje. Era hora de que madurara, le había dicho, y si no quería ir a la cárcel debería poner fin a todas esas extravagancias y seguir sus órdenes sin rechistar.

En un tono brusco e inflexible, él había dictado sus términos. Se casaría con el hombre que él escogiera para ella tan pronto como pudiera arreglarlo. Y no sólo eso, tendría que permanecer casada durante seis meses, ejerciendo de esposa obediente durante ese tiempo. Sólo al final de esos seis meses podría divorciarse y beneficiarse de un fondo fiduciario que él establecería para ella, un fondo fiduciario que él controlaría. Si era frugal, podría vivir con relativa comodidad el resto de su vida.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —exclamó ella cuando finalmente había recobrado el habla. —Ya no existen los matrimonios de conveniencia.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio. Si no aceptas casarte, irás a la cárcel. Y si no permaneces casada durante seis meses, nunca volverás a ver un penique más de mi bolsillo.

Tres días más tarde, le había presentado al futuro novio sin mencionar qué estudios poseía ni a qué se dedicaba, y sólo le había hecho una advertencia:

—Él te enseñará algo sobre la vida. Por ahora, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Cruzaron el Triborough Bridge y se dio cuenta de que muy pronto llegarían a La Guardia, por lo cual no podía esperar más para sacar a colación el tema sobre el que tenían que hablar. Por costumbre, Clary sacó un espejo dorado del bolso para cerciorarse de que todo estaba como tenía que estar. Ya más segura, lo cerró con un golpe seco.

—Disculpe, señor Wayland.

Él no respondió.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Señor Wayland? ¿Jace? Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Él abrió los párpados que ocultaban aquellos ojos color ámbar líquido. —¿De qué?

A pesar de los nervios, ella sonrió.

—Somos unos completos desconocidos que acaban de contraer matrimonio. Creo que eso nos da tema más que suficiente para hablar.

—Si quieres escoger los nombres de nuestros hijos, cara de ángel, creo que paso.

Así que tenía sentido del humor después de todo, aunque fuera algo cínico.

—Quiero decir que deberíamos hablar de cómo vamos a pasar los próximos seis meses antes de poder solicitar el divorcio.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos paso a paso, día a día —hizo una pausa. —Noche a noche.

A Clary se le puso la piel de gallina y se dijo a sí misma que no fuera estúpida. Él había hecho un comentario perfectamente inocente y ella sólo había imaginado la connotación sexual en aquel tono bajo y ronco. Forzó una brillante sonrisa.

—Tengo un plan, un plan muy simple en realidad.

—¿Sí?

—Si me da la mitad de lo que le pagó mi padre por casarse conmigo, y creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo más justo, podremos irnos cada cual por su lado y acabar con este lío.

Una expresión divertida asomó en esos rasgos de acero.

—¿De qué lío hablas?

Ella debería haber sabido, por la experiencia adquirida gracias a los amantes de su madre, que un hombre así de guapo no rebosaría materia gris.

—El lío de encontrarnos casados con un desconocido.

—Pues creo que llegaremos a conocernos bastante bien. —De nuevo esa voz ronca. —Y eso de ir cada uno por su lado no era lo que Valentine tenía en mente. Tal y como lo recuerdo, se supone que tenemos que vivir juntos como marido y mujer.

—Eso pretende mi padre. Es un poco tirano en lo que se refiere a las vidas de otras personas. Lo mejor de mi plan consiste en que él nunca sabrá que nos hemos separado. Mientras no vivamos en su casa de Manhattan, donde puede vernos, no tendrá ni idea de dónde estamos.

—Definitivamente no viviremos en su casa de Manhattan.

Él parecía no estar tan dispuesto a cooperar como ella había esperado, pero Clary era lo suficientemente optimista como para creer que sólo necesitaba un poco más de persuasión.

—Sé que mi plan funcionará.

—A ver si nos entendemos. ¿Quieres que te dé la mitad de lo que Valentine me dio por casarme contigo?

—Ya que lo menciona, ¿cuánto fue?

—No fue ni mucho menos suficiente —masculló él.

Ella nunca había tenido que discutir las condiciones y no le gustaba tener que hacerlo ahora, pero al parecer no tenía alternativa.

—Si lo piensa un poco, verá que es lo justo. Después de todo, si no fuera por mí, no tendría nada.

—¿Quieres decir que planeas darme la mitad del fondo fiduciario que tu padre ha prometido establecer para ti?

—Oh, no, no pienso hacer eso.

Él soltó una breve carcajada.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—No lo entiende. Le pagaré la deuda tan pronto como tenga acceso a mi dinero. Sólo le estoy pidiendo un préstamo.

—Y yo me niego.

Clary comprendió que le había vuelto a pasar lo de siempre. Tenía la mala costumbre de asumir lo que otras personas harían o lo que haría ella en su lugar. Por ejemplo, si fuera Jace Wayland, se prestaría a darle la mitad del dinero simplemente por deshacerse de ella.

Necesitaba fumar. Aquello no pintaba bien.

—¿Puede devolverme los cigarrillos? Estoy segura de que no todos estaban defectuosos.

Él sacó el arrugado paquete del bolsillo de los pantalones y se lo entregó. Clary encendió uno con rapidez, cerró los ojos y se llenó los pulmones de humo.

Se escuchó un estallido y cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, el cigarrillo estaba en llamas. Con un grito ahogado, lo dejó caer. De nuevo, Jace apagó la colilla y las ascuas con el pañuelo.

—Deberías denunciarlos —dijo él con suavidad. Clary se llevó la mano a la garganta, demasiado aturdida para hablar.

Él se acercó y le tocó un pecho. Ella sintió el roce de ese dedo en la parte interior del seno y se estremeció, lo mismo que la piel sensible debajo del raso. Alzó la mirada de golpe a esos insondables ojos dorados.

—Un poco de ceniza —dijo él.

Clary puso la mano donde él la había tocado y sintió el martilleo del corazón bajo los dedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que una mano que no fuera la suya la había tocado allí? Dos años, recordó, cuando se había hecho la última revisión médica.

Ella vio que habían llegado al aeropuerto y se armó de valor.

—Señor Wayland, tiene que entender que no podemos vivir juntos como marido y mujer. Somos unos completos desconocidos. Toda esta idea es ridícula y tendré que insistir en que coopere más conmigo.

—¿Insistir? —dijo él suavemente. —No creo que tengas derecho a insistir sobre nada.

Ella tensó la espalda.

—No voy a permitir que me intimide, señor Wayland.

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, mirándola con una expresión de pesar que ella dudaba que fuera sincera.

—Esperaba no tener que hacer esto, cara de ángel, pero debería haber imaginado que no ibas a ser fácil. Será mejor que te explique las reglas básicas ahora mismo, así sabrás a qué atenerte. Para bien o para mal, vamos a permanecer casados durante seis meses a partir de hoy. Puedes irte cuando quieras, pero tendrás que hacerlo sola. Y por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, éste no va a ser uno de esos matrimonios modernos de los que se habla en las revistas. Éste va a ser un matrimonio tradicional. —Repentinamente, su voz se volvió más tierna y suave. —Lo que quiero decir, cara de ángel, es que yo mando y tú harás lo que diga. Si no lo haces, sufrirás algunas consecuencias bastante desagradables. La buena noticia es que, pasado el tiempo estipulado, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Sinceramente, me importará un bledo.

El pánico se apoderó de Clary, que luchó por no perder los nervios.

—No me gusta que me amenacen. Será mejor que hable claro y me diga cuáles son esas consecuencias que penden sobre mi cabeza.

Él se reclinó en el asiento y torció la boca en una mueca tan dura que Clary sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Verás, cara de ángel, no pienso decirte nada. Tú misma lo descubrirás todo esta noche.


	3. Capitulo II

******La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de las autoras Cassandra Clare y Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Clary se paseaba por el rincón más apañado de la sección de fumadores de la puerta de embarque de USAir, dando unas caladas un profundas y rápidas al cigarrillo que empezó a marearse. El avión, según había descubierto, se dirigía a Charleston, Carolina del Sur, una de sus ciudades favoritas, algo que tomó como una buena señal en una larga cadena de acontecimientos que se iban volviendo cada vez más desastrosos.

Primero, el estirado y poderoso señor Wayland se negó a aceptar el plan. Luego le había saboteado el equipaje. Cuando el chófer descargó una sola maleta del maletero en lugar del juego completo que ella había preparado, Clary pensó que era una equivocación, pero Jace la sacó rápidamente de su error.

—Viajaremos con poco equipaje. Le ordené al ama de llaves que lo rehiciera por ti durante la ceremonia.

—¡No tenía derecho a hacer eso!

—Vamos a facturar. —Él cogió su propio y ligero equipaje, y Clary se quedó mirando con asombro cómo echaba a andar sin dejarle otra opción que seguirlo. Ella apenas podía cargar con la maleta; sus tobillos se tambaleaban sobre los altos tacones mientras se arrastraba tras él. Sintiéndose desgraciada y cohibida, se había dirigido a la entrada, donde todo aquel que pasaba notaba las medias agujereadas, el vestido quemado y la gardenia mustia.

Cuando Jace desapareció en los aseos, ella se había apresurado a comprar una nueva cajetilla, pero descubrió que sólo tenía un billete de diez dólares en el bolso. Se dio cuenta con inquietud de que ése era todo el dinero que poseía. Sus cuentas corrientes estaban bloqueadas y las tarjetas de crédito canceladas. Por lo tanto, volvió a guardar el billete en la cartera y le pidió un pitillo a un atractivo ejecutivo.

En cuanto lo apagó, Jace salió de los aseos y al ver cómo iba vestido sintió un vuelco en el estómago. El oscuro traje sastre había sido reemplazado por una camisa vaquera, desgastada por infinidad de lavados, y unos vaqueros tan descoloridos que parecían casi blancos. Los bajos deshilachados del pantalón caían sobre unas botas camperas de piel llenas de rozaduras. Llevaba la camisa remangada, mostrando unos fuertes y bronceados antebrazos ligeramente cubiertos de vello rubio y un reloj de oro con una correa de piel. Clary se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Al pensar en todo lo que su padre podía haberle hecho, nunca se le había ocurrido que la casaría con el Hombre Marlboro.

Él se acercó a ella cargando la maleta con facilidad por el asa. Los ceñidos pantalones revelaban unas piernas musculosas y unas caderas estrechas. A Jocelyn le hubiera encantado.

—Vamos. Acaban de hacer la última llamada.

—Señor Wayland, por favor, no creo que quiera hacer esto. Si me prestara sólo la tercera parte del dinero que legítimamente me pertenece, podríamos poner fin a esta situación.

—Le hice una promesa a tu padre y nunca falto a mi palabra. Quizá sea un poco anticuado, pero es una cuestión de honor.

—¡Honor! ¡Se ha vendido! ¡Dejó que mi padre le comprara! ¿Qué clase de honor es ése?

—Valentine y yo hicimos un trato y no voy a romperlo. Por supuesto, si insistes en marcharte, no te detendré.

—¡Sabe que no puedo hacerlo! No tengo dinero.

—Entonces, vámonos. —Él sacó las tarjetas de embarque del bolsillo de la camisa y se puso en marcha.

Ella no tenía dinero ni tarjetas de crédito, y su padre le había ordenado que no se pusiera en contacto con él. Con el estómago revuelto, se percató de que no tenía otra alternativa que seguirlo, y cogió la maleta.

Delante de ella, Jace había alcanzado la última hilera de sillas, donde un adolescente estaba sentado fumando. Cuando su nuevo marido pasó junto al chico, el cigarrillo de éste comenzó a arder.

Unas dos horas después Clary se encontraba bajo un sol resplandeciente en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto de Charleston, observando la camioneta negra de Jace; tenía el capó cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y la matrícula de Florida casi ilegible por el barro seco que la ocultaba.

—Déjala ahí detrás. —Jace lanzó su propia maleta sobre la camioneta, pero no se ofreció a hacer lo mismo con la de ella, igual que no se había ofrecido a llevársela en el aeropuerto.

Clary rechinó los dientes. Si pensaba que iba a pedirle ayuda, podía esperar sentado. Le dolieron los brazos cuando intentó lanzar la voluminosa maleta a la parte trasera. Pudo sentir los ojos de Jace sobre ella y, aunque sospechaba que al final agradecería todo lo que el ama de llaves había metido en ella, en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por que aquel diseño de Louis Vuitton fuera más pequeño.

Cogió el asa con una mano y sujetó la parte inferior de la maleta con la otra. Con gran esfuerzo, tiró de ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó el con falsa inocencia.

—No..., gra... cías. —Las palabras parecían gruñidos más que otra cosa.

—¿Estás segura?

Clary, que por fin consiguió alzarla para empujarla con el hombro hacia dentro, no tenía suficiente aliento para contestar. Sólo unos centímetros más. Se tambaleó sobre los tacones. Un poco más...

Con un grito de consternación, la maleta y ella cayeron hacia atrás. Gritó al impactar contra el pavimento, luego chilló de pura rabia. Con la mirada clavada en el cielo se percató de que la maleta había amortiguado la caída y evitado que se lastimara. También se dio cuenta de que había caído de manera desgarbada, con la corta falda ciñéndole los muslos, las rodillas pegadas y los pies extendidos.

Unas oscuras y gastadas botas camperas entraron en su ángulo de visión. Deslizó la mirada por los muslos que se perfilaban bajo los vaqueros y por el ancho pecho y, al llegar a aquellos ojos color ámbar que brillaban con diversión, Clary recuperó su dignidad. Juntando los tobillos, se apoyó en los codos.

—Esto es justo lo que pretendía.

La risa del hombre fue ronca y oxidada, como si no se hubiera reído en mucho tiempo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Así es. —Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se impulsó sobre los codos hasta quedar sentada. —A esto es a lo que nos ha llevado su comportamiento infantil. Espero que lo sienta.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Tú lo que necesitas es un vigilante, cara de ángel, no un marido.

—¡Deje de llamarme así!

—Agradéceme que te llame así. —Cogió el asa de la maleta y la lanzó con facilidad sobre la parte trasera de la camioneta como si no pesara más que el orgullo de Clary. Luego tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y la empujó al sofocante interior.

Clary esperó para hablar hasta que hubieron dejado el aeropuerto atrás. Viajaban por una carretera de doble sentido que se dirigía tierra adentro en lugar de a Milton Head, como ella había esperado.

Matorrales y maleza bordeaban ambos lados de la carretera y el aire caliente que entraba por las ventanillas abiertas de la camioneta le agitaba los cabellos contra las mejillas. Adoptando un tono suave, Clary rompió el silencio.

—¿Podría encender el aire acondicionado? Se me enreda el pelo.

—Lleva años sin funcionar.

Tal vez estuviera ya entumecida, porque aquella respuesta no la sorprendió. Los kilómetros pasaron volando y los signos de civilización escaseaban cada vez más. De nuevo le preguntó lo que se había negado a contestar cuando bajaron del avión.

—¿Podría decirme adonde nos dirigimos?

—Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

—Eso no suena muy esperanzados

—Por decirlo de una manera suave, donde vamos no hay salón de cóctel.

Vaqueros, botas, matrícula de Florida. ¡Tal vez fuera ranchero! Ella sabía que había multitud de ganaderos ricos en Florida. Quizás estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia el sur. «Por favor, Dios, que sea ranchero. Que sea igual que un episodio repetido de Dallas. Que haya una hermosa casa, ropas de diseño, y Sue Ellen y J. R. haraganeando alrededor de la piscina.»

—¿Es usted ranchero?

—¿Parezco ranchero?

—Lo que parece es un psiquiatra. Responde a una pregunta con otra.

—¿Los psiquiatras hacen eso? Nunca he ido a uno.

—Por supuesto que no. Es evidente lo bien que le funciona la cabeza

Ella había intentado que el comentario sonara sarcástico, pero el sarcasmo nunca se le había dado bien y pareció que lo estaba adulando.

Clary miró por la ventanilla el hipnótico paisaje de la carretera. Totalmente ensimismada, vio una casa desvencijada con un árbol en el patio delantero lleno de comederos de pájaros hechos de calabaza. El aire caliente los movía.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó fumando. O lo intentó. Hasta ese día, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de la nicotina. En cuanto se adaptara a la nueva situación, tendría que dejar de fumar. En cuanto llegara a su nueva vida, tendría que replantearse muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, nunca fumaría en la casa del rancho. Si le apetecía un cigarrillo, saldría a fumárselo a la terraza, en el balancín al lado de la piscina.

Mientras seguía soñando, se encontró rezando otra vez: «Por favor, Dios, que haya terraza. Que haya piscina...»

Un poco más tarde, la despertó el traqueteo de la camioneta. Se incorporó bruscamente, abrió los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado de asombro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Dígame que eso no es lo que creo que es.

El dedo de la joven temblaba cuando señaló hacia el objeto que se movía al otro lado del polvoriento parabrisas.

—Es difícil confundir a un elefante con otra cosa.

Era un elefante. Un elefante de verdad, vivito y coleando. La bestia recogió un fardo de heno con la trompa y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Mirando la deslumbrante luz del atardecer, Clary rezó para estar todavía durmiendo y que aquello sólo fuera una pesadilla.

—Dígame que estamos aquí porque quiere llevarme al circo.

—No exactamente.

—¿Va a ir usted solo?

—No.

Clary tenía la boca tan seca que le resultaba difícil articular las palabras.

—Sé que no le gusto, señor Wayland, pero, por favor, dígame que no trabaja aquí.

—Soy el gerente.

—Gerente de un circo —repitió ella débilmente.

—Exacto.

Atontada, Clary se dejó caer contra el asiento. A pesar de su optimismo, era incapaz de encontrar una luz al final del túnel.

En el recinto abrasado por el sol había una carpa de circo roja y azul junto con varias carpas más pequeñas y una gran cantidad de caravanas. La carpa más grande, salpicada por estrellas doradas, tenía un gran rótulo de color rojo intenso donde se podía leer: CIRCO DE LOS HERMANOS CARSTAIRS, PROPIETARIO: JEM CARSTAIRS. Además de unos cuantos elefantes atados, Clary vio una llama, un camello, varias jaulas enormes con animales y oda clase de gente de mal vivir, entre la que incluyó a algunos hombres bastante sucios. A la mayoría de ellos parecían faltarle los dientes delanteros.

El padre de Clary siempre había sido un esnob. Le encantaba todo ese rollo de los linajes antiguos y los títulos de nobleza. Se jactaba de descender de las más grandes familias zaristas de Rusia. El hecho de que hubiera casado a su única hija con un hombre que trabajaba en un circo decía mucho de lo que sentía por ella.

—No es exactamente el de los Hermanos Ringling.

—Eso ya lo veo —repuso ella débilmente.

—Los Hermanos Carstairs es uno de los circos que se conocen como circos de barro.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Pronto lo averiguarás —la respuesta sonó ligeramente diabólica.

Su marido aparcó la camioneta al lado de las demás, apagó el motor y salió. Para cuando ella bajó, él ya había sacado las maletas de la parte trasera y había echado a andar cargando con ellas.

Los altos tacones de Clary se hundieron en el terreno arenoso y se tambaleó mientras seguía a Jace. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y clavaron los ojos en ella. La rodilla le asomaba por el ancho agujero de las medias, la chamuscada chaqueta de raso se le caía de un hombro y los zapatos se hundían en algo demasiado blando. Afligida, Clary bajó la mirada para asegurarse de que había pisado justo lo que se temía.

—¡Señor Wayland!

El chillido de la joven tenía un deje de histeria, pero él pareció no oírla y siguió caminando hacia la hilera de caravanas. Ella restregó la suela del zapato por la arena, llenándoselo de polvo durante el proceso. Con una exclamación ahogada, Clary echó a andar de nuevo.

Jace se acercó a dos vehículos que estaban aparcados uno al lado del otro. El más cercano era una moderna caravana plateada con una antena parabólica. Al lado había otra caravana abollada y oxidada que parecía haber sido verde en otra vida.

«Por favor, que sea la caravana de la parabólica en vez de la otra. Por favor...»

Él se paró ante la fea caravana verde, abrió la puerta y desapareció en el interior. Clary gimió, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba tan entumecida emocionalmente que ni siquiera era capaz de sorprenderse.

Jace reapareció en la puerta un momento después y observó cómo se acercaba tambaleándose hacia él.

Cuando al fin llegó al combado peldaño de metal, él le ofreció una sonrisa cínica.

—Hogar, dulce hogar, cara de ángel. ¿Quieres que te coja en brazos para cruzar el umbral?

A pesar del sarcástico comentario, ella eligió ese momento en particular para recordar que nunca la habían cogido en brazos para cruzar un umbral y que a pesar de las circunstancias, éste era el día de su boda.

Quizá poner un toque sentimental los ayudaría a los dos a sacar algo positivo de esa terrible experiencia.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Estás de coña?

—¿Quiere o no quiere hacerlo?

—No quiero.

Ella intentó disimular la decepción.

—Vale.

—Es una puta caravana.

—Ya lo veo.

—Ni siquiera creo que las caravanas tengan umbrales.

—Si hay una puerta, hay un umbral. Incluso un iglú tiene umbral.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ella vio que comenzaba a formarse una multitud a su alrededor. Jace también se dio cuenta.

—Vamos, entra.

—Es usted quien se ha ofrecido.

—Estaba siendo sarcástico.

—Ya me he fijado que lo hace mucho. Y por si nadie se lo ha dicho nunca, es una costumbre molesta.

—Entra, Clary.

De alguna manera se había trazado una línea y lo que había comenzado como un impulso se había convertido en un duelo de voluntades. Ella permaneció en el escalón, con las rodillas temblorosas, pero intentando mantenerse firme.

—Le agradecería que por lo menos tuviera la decencia de cumplir esa tradición.

—Por el amor de Dios. —Él bajó de un salto, la levantó en brazos y la llevó al interior, cerrando la puerta de una patada. Al momento la dejó bruscamente en pie.

Antes de poder decidir si había ganado o perdido esa batalla en particular, Clary fue consciente de lo que la rodeaba y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

—¡Ay, Dios!

—Herirás mis sentimientos si me dices que no te gusta.

—Es horrible.

El interior era incluso peor que el exterior. Estrecho y desordenado, olía a moho, a viejo y a comida rancia. Delante de ella había una cocina en miniatura, el mostrador de fórmica color azul desvaído estaba astillado. Los platos sucios estaban amontonados en el diminuto fregadero y había una cacerola con una gruesa costra sobre el fogón, justo encima de la puerta del horno, que estaba sujeta por un trozo de cordel. La raída alfombra había sido dorada en otro tiempo, pero ahora tenía tantas manchas que su color sólo podía describirse recurriendo a alguna función corporal. A la derecha de la cocina, la descolorida tapicería a cuadros del pequeño sofá apenas era visible debajo de la pila de libros, periódicos y ropa masculina. Vio una nevera descascarillada, armarios con el laminado astillado y una cama revuelta.

Clary miró rápidamente a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde están el resto de las camas?

Él la miró sin expresión, luego pasó junto a las maletas que había dejado en medio del suelo.

—Esto es una caravana, cara de ángel, no una suite en el Ritz. Es todo lo que hay.

—Pero... —Clary cerró la boca. Tenía la garganta seca y un vacío en el estómago.

La cama ocupaba la mayor parte del fondo de la caravana y estaba separada del resto por un alambre que sostenía una descolorida cortina color café que en ese momento estaba recogida contra la pared. Sobre las sábanas había algunas ropas enredadas, una toalla y algo que parecía ser un pesado cinturón negro.

—El colchón está limpio y es cómodo —dijo él.

—Estaré más cómoda en el sofá.

—Como quieras.

Ella oyó una serie de tintineos metálicos y vio que Jace se estaba vaciando los bolsillos en la desordenada encimera de la cocina: algunas monedas, las llaves de la camioneta y la cartera.

—Vivía en otra caravana hasta hace una semana, pero era muy pequeña para dos personas, así que me mudé a ésta. Es una pena que no haya tenido tiempo para llamar al decorador. —Él sacudió la cabeza. —Los donnickers están allí. Es el único sitio que me dio tiempo a limpiar. Puedes meter tus cosas en el armario que tienes detrás. La función empieza en una hora; no te acerques a los elefantes.

«¿Donnicker? ¿La función?»

—En realidad, no creo que pueda vivir aquí —dijo ella. —Está asqueroso.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que necesita el toque de una mujer. Encontrarás productos de limpieza debajo del fregadero.

Él pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta, entonces se detuvo. Estupefacta, Clary vio cómo se acercaba de nuevo a la encimera, cogía la cartera y volvía a meterla en el bolsillo.

Se sintió profundamente ofendida.

—No pensaba robarle.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero es mejor no tentar a la suerte. —Jace le rozó el brazo con el pecho cuando volvió a pasar junto a ella hacia la puerta. —Hoy tenemos función a las cinco y a las ocho. Actúo en las dos.

—¡Deténgase ahora mismo! ¡No puedo quedarme en este horrible lugar y no voy a limpiar toda esta porquería!

Él miró con aire distraído la punta de su bota, luego levantó la vista. Clary se quedó mirando aquellos pálidos ojos dorados y sintió un escalofrío de temor, seguido de otra extraña sensación que no quiso examinar más a fondo.

Él levantó lentamente la mano, y Clary dio un respingo cuando la cerró con suavidad alrededor de su garganta. Sintió la ligera aspereza del pulgar cuando le rozó el hueco bajo la oreja con algo que parecía una caricia.

—Escúchame con atención, cara de ángel —dijo él con suavidad. —Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. De un modo u otro voy a ganar. Tú decides cómo quieres que sea.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. En un instante que pareció eterno, Jace le exigió sin palabras que se sometiera a él. Los ojos del hombre dejaron un rastro de fuego sobre ella, consumiéndole la ropa, la piel, hasta que Clary se sintió desnuda y despojada, con todas sus debilidades expuestas. Quería huir y esconderse, pero la fuerza de aquella mirada masculina la dejó inmovilizada.

Jace le deslizó la mano por la garganta, luego le quitó la chaqueta por los brazos, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un susurro. Cogió el tirante dorado del vestido que llevaba debajo y se lo deslizó por el hombro. Ella no llevaba sujetador —se le hubiera transparentado con el vestido— y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

Con la punta del dedo, Jace bajó el tirante por su pecho hasta llegar al pezón. Luego, inclinó la cabeza y tomó con los dientes la suave piel que había expuesto.

Clary se quedó sin respiración cuando notó el pellizco. Debería haber sido doloroso, pero sus sentidos percibieron el pequeño mordisco con placer. Sintió la insolente mano de Jace en el pelo y luego él se apartó, aunque ya había dejado su marca en ella como si fuera un animal salvaje. Fue entonces cuando Clary supo a qué le recordaban esos ojos ambarinos. A un animal de presa.

La puerta de la caravana se meció sobre sus goznes. Jace salió y la miró, dejando caer la gardenia que le había robado del pelo.

Estalló en llamas.

* * *

Tarde pero seguro, el segundo capitulo llego, quería dar las gracias a la cuenta que dejo el primer comentario.

**Oo CELESTE kaomy oO: **Tienes toda la razón, este Jace es todo un cretino pero no desesperes, se pondrá peor, gracias por el primer comentario.

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima.


End file.
